One piece Legacy: Island panic battle part 12
Malk, was sitting in the cool shade of a tree, and was snoring. He wasn't sleeping. He heard a noise 5 minutes ago, and was snoring on purpose. He was waiting, for the enemy to come out, and kill him. Still taking snoring, he heard another rumble, and still went on snoring. That's when a giant robot came out. That, might have shocked him a little bit. It was 50 feet tall, blue, pounding it's knuckles, and beeping. It wasn't human. Malk was sure. The robot, pointed it hand at Malk, and it's mouth opened, and a screaming horn came out. Not human at all! Malk, got up, and saw two figures come from behind the robot. A smaller one, with a sword, and a guy in a mask, holding a long spear. He was sitting on top of the shoulder, of the robot, and the other one was standing next to it. Hjn was over 10 feet, but the robot dwarfed him. It was a true, genuine robot. K.O.N.G.O.U. Kongou beat it's chest, and roared. I it's brain was powered by a gorilla. Kongou grabbed a tree, and threw it at Malk, causing Malk to roll out of the way. The ninja, jumped to Malk, and struck his spear at Malk's face. "I am Kiddo. Let us fight win a fair, bloody, match." "What's fair about a 3 on 1?" "Easy. We could have fought you with 4 or 5 or even 6." Malk stood up, and kicked Kiddo in the face. Kiddo was kicked back, and he snapped his finger, causingKongou to look at Malk. Missiles, appeared from his shoulder, and were pointed at Malk. - Rangton, was rock climbing, and saw the top of the small mountain. He was going to get to the top of this, and try to find the others. It wasn't a huge island, so he should be able to do it. He put his glue hand on one rock. And another, and he grabbed a root. He moved himself overhead, and threw himself on the top of the mountain. He was breathing hard, and saw someone moving slowly towards him. Rangton, looking at the man, sneered. He knew who it was. "Rangton, hello, we meet again." "Hello... Shoto." - Christie was running away from her opponent. He was one of the strangest thing's she has ever met. A silver beetle. It was huge, and mechanical like, which caused Christie to freak out even more. She ducked, and the beetle used it's horn to tear a tree in half. It pointed its arms at Christie, and Christie jumped away, before the buzz saws cut her in half. She grabbed a branch, and smacked it across the beetles head. The Beatle looked back at Christie, and it's eyes turned red, and Christie did what any sane person would do. Run. She ran as fast as she could, and the creature slowly moved. It got a beep, and looked at it's arm. K.O.N.G.O.U was battling target Malk. It clicked on its arm, and the message 'C.A.N.I.N.E is hunting target Christie'. Canine, saw Christie running towards a waterfall, and followed. - Tack, Ness, Taka, and Nassop were still walking, when Lonnie and Aerith came out to vision. Before Tack and the others could get into attack positions, Lonnie and Aerith bowed to them. Lonnie was the one to speak to them. "Oak ordered us, to bring you to him unharmed. Head towards the plants with blue." Tack, looked past them, and saw flowers, with blue petals coming out of them. He did, without question, and Nassop walked with him. Ness and Taka were stopped though. Lonnie, was still speaking. "Enemies?" Ness, smirked. "Friends with the guy from earlier." "No. Ally, then yes." "Then were enemies." Ness, and Taka folded their arms, and put their backs to each other. Aerith, watching it, cursed himself for not having a lame pose with Lonnie. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc